


Indignity

by Kyarorain



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash wakes up to a hangover and an embarrassing predicament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indignity

**Indignity**

x-o-x-o-x

Putting Ash in embarrassing situations is oh so fun. I'm a cruel author, yes...

Game Freak and Nintendo own Pokémon.

x-o-x-o-x

Ash's first realisation upon waking up was that his head was hurting like hell. Not only that, but he was feeling rather chilly.

"Mommy, why is he naked?"

There was a gasp, followed by a woman exclaiming not to look at him. Ash heard some very rapid footsteps go past him.

Who was naked anyway? Ash opened his eyes and found out. Even worse, he was outside and handcuffed to a tree in the middle of a town. People were walking past and struggling not to look at him.

The young trainer's pulse hammered rapidly while he frantically tried to figure out how he had managed to land in such an embarassing situation. There was no reason why he would ever take his clothes off and handcuff himself to a tree. Somebody else must have obviously done this.

Had he even gone to bed last night? No, he was sure he hadn't gone anywhere near the Pokémon Center since he had eaten dinner, but then where had he gone? Ash screwed his eyes shut and tried to think.

There was a bar. He had walked into one, seeking out a drink to ease his woes at losing to that gym leader yesterday. The first one he'd challenged in this region for that matter. Really, it was his own fault for insisting on using Pikachu against every single rock-type leader, but it was still a bit of a downer. How Pikachu was able to go from defeating powerful Pokémon to losing to even weaker Pokémon a few days later, he had no idea.

Then he should have ordered a drink, but before he was even able to do so, some nice strangers had offered to buy him one instead. Ash tried to recall what they looked like but his memory was still too hazy for that.

"Ugh, this headache is doing me no favours," Ash muttered, shifting against the tree and crossing his legs carefully. His back was hurting like mad. Had he really been up against the tree all night? What kind of sick maniac would undress him and cuff him to a tree? "Come on, there's got to be more."

Ash recalled having one drink, and then another, which of course led to even more, but he could have figured that out from the headache anyway. He needed to remember who those people were. Had they talked about anything interesting? The only thing he recalled was talking about Pokémon battles, which he always talked about anyway. They seemed pretty fond of his Pikachu. Well, who wouldn't be fond of his awesome Pikachu?

Then it occurred to him that Pikachu was not there. "Pikachu! Pikachu?" Ash looked around frantically, trying to spot his yellow friend, but Pikachu was nowhere to be seen. Pikachu had been there with him in the bar, he was sure of it, so where was he?

Something on the ground caught his eye and he looked down to see a piece of paper weighed down by a rock.

_Good morning, twerp!_ said the note, _Bet you've got a heck of a hangover now. Thanks for the free Pikachu, by the way._

Ash drew in a deep breath, his face growing red with fury, and screamed. "TEAM ROCKET!"

Meanwhile, in a nearby hideout, Team Rocket were laughing their asses off at what they had done and wondering how long it would take for the twerp to catch up with them.


End file.
